The Not So Forgotte Promise
by MidnightStarGazer
Summary: 3 years after the great race of Oban, 18 year old Eva Wei, is about to enter the big race of the year to become just like her mother, with the support of her Father and friends, Eva would be able to do anything, unless a certain Prince comes to Earth.
1. Three years later

**MidnightStarGazer: Hello everyone this is my new Oban star racer story I haven't gave up on my other stories yet, just that I had this on my mind seen I've been watching Oban again. So here a new story enjoy for Molly/Eva/Prince Aikka **

On earth

It's been three year since the great race of Oban and the years have been great for a certain teenager, Eva Wei 18 years old look just like her mother. Her father Don Wei was still the manger of Don Enterprises, Eva was the new star racer for the company and her father and Rick were her mangers. When coming back to earth Don put Eva into a new school where she made loads of new friends and she is still training under Rick to become the best star racing pilot ever, but I wasn't the same without her two favourite mechanics, Stan and Koji after two years on coming back to earth Miguel sadly passed away to a family illness and kept it a secret from the for a year, the boys were homeless and jobless, Eva bullied her dad into letting the boy work for him along with Eva. After finishing school, Eva became more concentrated on racing with Rick Thunderbolt as her trainer, she started off at the begins racers and quickly climbed to the top of the racing board.

In a week a special alien guess was coming to watch the top racers in the world, Eva had been training her butt off, but today was her day off from racing, she was helping Stan and Koji with her racer 'The Shooting Star' they were doing a couple of updates to make it safer from, she kept her rocket chair after all these year, she didn't want a car, because she would be stuck in traffic all the time,

"Ok then guys that should do it for the day, let's call it a day" Eva said patting Stan and Koji on the back, all three looked at their baby, watching as it shine, all took a shower separately and their separate way

"See ya guy tonight" Eva shouted waving goodbye to the boy, she turned and faced her rocket chair to see a figure in the shadows,

"Geez Eva, it took you long enough, I've been waiting for 10 minutes" said the figure walking out of the shadows, it was Dia, Eva first best friend when she started her new school, Dia was about the same height as Eva she has dark brown long hair that went to her butt and the pair of dark blue eyes, she was like Eva in many ways, they were both trouble maker, and rebels, Dia didn't like dressing up in girly clothes, today, Dia was wearing a pair of grey baggy trouser and a red tight top then stop just above her belly button on her right hip she had a tattoo of a of a gothic pixie hiding with writing at each side of it and she had a tattoo on her shoulder that goes to her neck which you can only see when she has her hair up, she has three piercing in her ear and one in her other ear, after they both finished school Eva went to work for her dad as a racer and as a part time mechanic while Dia went on to further education to become a doctor, they both promised to stay in touch a meet up at least twice a week today happened to be one of those days,

"Come on, Eva I'm starving I haven't eaten for 5 hours" Dia flipping her board so she was holding it.

"I'm coming hold you horses" Eva said and jumped on her rocket sit and started her engine

"Same place as always yeah" she said, Dia nodded and off they went.

In town

After an hour journey in to town, the girls stopped at their local bar for a meal and catch up session, parking their rocket sit and hover broad the girls walked into a welcoming environment that al was make them happy to be here,

"Well what do we have here, if it isn't my two favourite sexy girls, the next future big top star racer Miss Wei and the top notch Doctor Miss Red, let me guess same as always yeah" said Joe the bars man

"Haha thanks Joey, it's nice to see you to" the girls said at the same time

"And yes two Joey specials please, with a diet coke and J2O please" Eva said grabbing their usually sit at the back of the pub, at first the conversation started off with what happened to them after there last seeing of each other, when they finished that part of the conversation, their Joey specials came with their drinks

"So how long left until you next race Eva" Joey said coming up to them after they finished their food

"Not until next week, I'm a bit nervous" she said scratching the back of her head

"why would you be nervous for E, I mean you're the best in the country" Dia said making her friend feel better, when Dia and Eva became friends, Eva told Dia about Oban and was sworn not to say a single word to anyone.

"Yeah, now listen to me Eva, you have everyone in this pub cheering you on for the next 7 weeks this with be the support Eva Wei bar only" Joey said winking his eye at Eva making her laugh and smile

"Thanks for the food Joey, I'll see ya before the race, if I can" Eva said and she paid her half of the food and giving Joey a hug and patting a couple of people on the back to show she was off for the night, Eva done the same thing and they both walked home

"Are you really nervous about the race, or is it this alien ambassador that's coming" Dia sat down on a park bench ,looked in the night sky looking at the twinkling stars, Eva stopped and turned looking at her friend of many years

"Can't get anything pass you can I" Eva laughed at her own joke, Dia laughed at well, it's been awhile since that both laughed.

"Don't worry Hun, you'll be fine and I'll be with everyone else cheering you on" Dia stuck up thumb up to show a sign of honest

"You might as well race against me or be in the Shooting Star with me" Eva said laughing again hanging on to Dia so she doesn't fall on the floor. They both got under again and found a high hill to lay on to talk about other stuff. 20 minutes went by and the girl were enjoying ye quite win and the silence around them 'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now' Eva looked at Dia who was getting her phone,

"Hello" "yeah I'm with Eva" "don't you need me right now" "ok I'm on my way, close all the door and windows and get his cages, if his being like that" 'Click' Dia put her phone her pocket a stood up

"Sorry E, but it seems that that Ed, didn't something to Bruce and his now having a monkey fit again" Dia said help Eva get up

"Don't worry my cat Kiki didn't the same when dad was looking after her, now she won't go near him" and they both fist bumped an went they ways

"See ya on ya racing day chick" and Dia grabbed her broad and she hovered away, Eva watched and waved goodbye to Dia she looked into the sky again and see a Shooting Star

"Please let me win this race" and so Eva got on her rocket sit and went home and started to think of a certain prince.

**MidnightStarGazer: To be honest I'm thinking that this story is a bit boring, bit I want to hear your opinions to please, so review and let me have your thoughts. **


	2. The deals

**MidnightStarGazer: Hello guys and welcome to any chapter of 'The not so forgotten promise', enjoy my followers enjoy.**

On the planet Nourasia

After returning to his kingdom 3 years ago, Prince Aikka was returned a hero for help his kingdom getting rid of the Crogs. And what a long three years it has been Aikka's father told him that he needed to help re-build their kingdom to the beautiful is once was while continuing with his other Princely duties. Aikka had changed over the past three years, he was about father's height now and his handsome, charming face went to a whole new level, even half a long day of duties his still has time to play with his three younger sister, Yoko is 9 and is the trouble maker of the family she likes to get on to trouble with her father for the attention because she know he won't shout at he and she love playing pranks on people, Lilium is 6 and is the third youngest she tries to stay out of everyone way so they can get on with this, she like to stay in the library and help her older brother with his fencing practice and Iris is 4 she the baby of the family and she adore Aikka a lot, she follows him everywhere, she a very active child, if her mother says no to something, she would go and said Aikka and he would say yes to everything.

At the moment the family was in the dining room talking about the up- coming events that was taking place on earth, since the Crogs left Nourasia, Earth has come up with an alliance to make there bond even stronger along with other planets,

"Now my son as you are well aware of that Earth is holding a race to make are alliance stronger do you not" said King Lao as he sat at the top on the table next to his beautiful wife Queen Nori,

"Yes father I have heard of it, it's hard to forgot if Yoko screaming it throughout the palace don't you think" Aikka said trying his best not to laugh, while Yoko pulled a face at him, Lilium had her face in the latest Earth book with had all the latest thinks that was going on in earth and Iris was sitting on top of Aikka lap sleeping,

"Anyway my son as you well know you are almost of age to take over the throne and your mother told me that you need to umm leave your duties for a while so I have a new job for you my son, Nourasia needs an ambassador to go to Earth for the race what do you say?" King Loa smiled a small but yet simple smile has he looked at the shock on his first born face, the whole dining room was quiet and everyone was looking at Aikka face wondering what was going in his head

'_If I go to earth, I might see Mol- I mean Eva again I can keep my promise to her after all these years but what if she doesn't what to know me no- more'___Aikka said within his mind trying his best to to think of anything negative

'_You know we can hear you Idoit'_ it was Yoko using her magical powers

"Stay out of my head Yoko, you know better than to do that" Aikka said looking at Yoko with a look of anger

"Sorry I won't do it again" Yoko said looking down, now Yoko may pull pranks on Aikka but he does get back at her but she know better than to read his mind

"Well my son what do you say" King Loa said waiting for an answer, Aikka looked up at his father with a determined face

" Father I except you offer" Aikka said with a proud voice, King Loa nodded in agreement while his mother looked at her son with a happy face,

"But I would like you take my old fencing teacher with me and maybe the girls, if that's ok with you mother" Aikka said looking at his mother face with a smile

"But ok course my son that is fine with me, but the girls will have to be on their best behaviour and you have to take a nurse (a nanny in they terms) with you to help if they become a handful" She said looking at the happy faces that her girls were giving her

"Of course you father must get a say in this right?" King Loa said looking at his wife wondering why they wouldn't talk about it first; Queen Nori gave him the _look_ telling him to go along with it or else

"Ahh I agree with your mother my Prince, this may be a learning experience for the girls about the Earth" King Loa said scratching his head, the girls run up to their parents kiss then and thanking them over and over again while Iris was just clapping her hands over and over again happy that she gets to spend more time with Aikka and not in her lessons (yes they start they lesson at an early age… well in my story them do)

"But you must be on your best behaviour, am I making myself clear Yoko" Queen Nori said looking her second oldest child , the girls nodded over and over and over again climbing of their parents laps hugging them until they couldn't hug no more, after a couple of minutes of family time, everyone went their different ways, the girls went to get their bags ready for a 7 week stay on Earth and Aikka was looking for his former fencing teacher , he hasn't seen Cannan for a year and half now, after teaching Aikka everything he knew he went on to teaching other children in the commoner's land, the fencing master was like a second father too him, what he couldn't tell his real father, he would tell Cannan.

After taking a walk in to the commoner's land which was never strange to Aikka as he would snick out after hours to walk the commoner's fair, he walked past the market waving at everyone until he stopped at a building with a sign over the top saying fencing lesson, he walked in and looked through a window where you could see all the children with their wooden sticks practice their moves with each other. Aikka knocked on the window until everyone was looking at his and wave at the door so someone could let him in a little girl opened the door for him and thanked her with a pat on the head, he waked over to Cannan until he beat him to it

"Why hello my old apprentice, why the surprise visit, it's would be wouldn't be about the races on Earth now would it" Cannan said not taking his eyes off his students, Aikka laughed

"Nothing gets pass you my old friend does it, yes this is about the up-coming races on Earth"

"I'll stop you right there my future king, I know what you about to ask me and I have come up with an agreement, let' have a battle, if I will you must come to my lesson again to practice and you return the pride you will loss and if I loss I will come to earth with you along with one of my students and you will help train him, do you have a deal Prince Aikka" Cannan said getting into fighting form

"Those terms sound agreeable, but which students should, you be taking" Aikka said picking up a random sword from the floor also getting into position

"You'll see soon enough my dear prince" and he started with the first move and Aikka jumped in to the air, Cannan and Aikka kept on dodging each other attacks and trying to hit one other try to hit them at least once, that was until Cannan put his guard down for a second that when Aikka hit him making him fall, Cannan student where cheering for Aikka victory

"Well Cannan a deals, a deal who will you be bring as our guest" Aikka said helping his old fencing teacher up

"I'll shall be bring a student who I think needs a bit more work" he said looking at all his students who were now line up in a row and walked up to his students and waked in front of them stopping at a young boy who looks to be Yoko age,

"Diego m' boy that would be you" Cannan said patting his hand on the boy shoulder

"All you need is that little bit more courage m'boy and you would great with the help from Prince Aikka and myself, you should feel honoured" Cannan said and dismissed the class for the day. Prince Aikka and Cannan talked to Diego parents about the offer and of course they agreed with it, it's not every day that a member of the royal family it willing (forced) to help train you son. Within a few days' time they will be getting on a transport heading to earth and to see an old friend with a bit of luck.

**MidnightStarGazer : Boom, it took me 5 and half hours to write this story all in one day, hopefully will update soon with a bit of luck, please review and tell me what you think, peace ****. **


End file.
